


The Jack of Hearts

by ArrowFlysStraight



Series: 1945 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: She is his Little Sister  Rebecca Barnes  At the beginning She has everythingThe first to fall is in the Jack Bucky BarnesI hope  you enjoy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Rebecca Barnes Proctor, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Steve Rogers
Series: 1945 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117556





	The Jack of Hearts

Rebecca was in love with Steven Rogers.. Not the Steve that the world fell in love with , but the skinny man that suffered pneumonia every winter. The skinny boy that they nursed with a prayer and sought to find the shilling for the doctor and another for the cures and the heating . It was through Steve she learned how good a Nurse she could be. Somewhere in them happy days she fell in love with him and he with her.

They had many plans until the War came. Bucky signed up first getting his first assignment in England . He looked dashing in his uniform and the girls around him practically swooned for his attention . It was sad to watch him go It was the night after he was despatched that Steve and her first had sex. It couldn't be called lovemaking although she gave him her virginity that night. In the morning he sketched her naked. His art was his passion until he caught war fever ,

Each time he got a rejection her heart was happy Each district that said no She caught hope that he would be safe. That she would only have to worry about James. Finding a new faith for God and to pray every night they wouldn't get the telegram that every family hated To say that a family member was lost to the war

Then Stark got his hands on him changing him into a war machine . Into Captain America . No longer her Steve but she loved him all the same. Once again she had to let her heart go to the War this time her boyfriend, She had to trust him with the pretty dancing girls and Peggy Carter

She wasn't prepared to lose him to Peggy. And somehow they came to an agreement. Officially Peggy was Steves Sweetheart and she was there in the quiet Working as a threesome never sharing Steves bed at the same time  
It was thanks to Peggy she had gotten so close to the front . At first sneaking through pretending to be a male with forged papers. She couldn't be left behind when Steve and James had first left her behind. Peggy and Steve had found her and saved her from court martial . Now she was an official spy Keeping a step behind the lines ,but always in camp when her boys came back from a mission.

She loved all the Commandos in her way , she hated when she and Peg were left behind and they went out looking for the enemy. She was as good as then and although James hated it sometimes she got to go along. , fighting the enemy , fighting Hydra , working hard and keeping up with all of them. They nicknamed her Mulan for the kids' story of the Chinese lady who went to War. . She loved the thrill , the adrenaline rush and could watch and protect the boys. She knew all of them could take stupid risks,

It had been a bittersweet morning. Rebecca Barnes was officially pregnant with Steven's Baby. Peg and her had visited the doctor .Peggy helping keep her secret She would tell her boys James and Steve that evening She was preparing to tell them that evening . The mission was too dangerous for her so she checked out her symptoms and Starks doctor had agreed she was with a child .

They had been sitting in Peggy's office when Sawyer had appeared that evening “What do I do … “She had begun but unable to finish as they looked up to see Sawyer standing cap in hand

“What is it “She demands watching him tremble and lost for words

“There was a fire fight Hydra knew we were coming. We tried hard to protect him Steve tried to save him”

Sawyer tried to keep talking as she hit on his chest taking her rage on his failure to protect Barnes

Peggy coming to his rescue “Bex Becca Rebecca” She takes her in her arms “ It will be alright “ That's when the tears fell on Rebecca's face

“Im sorry Ma'am” Sawyer looked to Peggy

“How is the Captain” Peggy asks soft

“Destroyed Ma'am blames himself as no doubt she does. It's one of those things We all take '' Peggy looks at the soldier with disdain

“Leave us be Lieutenant Let me calm the girl She is distraught She's lost more than a brother in arms , he was her actual brother .”

“Yes Ma'am” Sam ducks out again and Peggy sits just for hours soothing the first part of the breaking her heart , the loss of her brother

Peggy would be their too when they had the service for James Peggy was her strength when even Steve couldn't be ,

When Steve was as broken as She was Peggy helped them both , from pouring the Brandy to holding them both in tears as they remembered their brother and friend in his passing all through the short service to commend him to God


End file.
